Cluedo
by Kira-303
Summary: Lors d'une soirée mondaine dans sa villa, le professeur Trelawney est assassinée. Qui des étranges suspects présents ce soir là est le coupable? H.Granger, détective privé, mène l'enquête...[HGDM]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hello world! Encore une nouvelle fic alors que les autres sont en cours mais comme annoncé dans certains disclaimers, cette fic va sans doute remplacer définitivement "Un nouveau départ" que j'aime beaucoup mais... qui manque d'inspiration pour en faire une fic pas trop ordinaire! Bref... Peut importe Je m'essaie à un nouveau genre, le policier... Je suis pas sûre d'y exceller mais il faut bien se lancer un jour! En tous cas ce chapitre est assez court, ce n'est qu'une mise en place. On va voir ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture à tous! 

**Chapitre 1**

Souffle sur son café. Y trempe ses lèvres. Grimace. Trop chaud. Pas assez sucré. Quand son assitante apprendrait-elle à faire un café buvable? C'était presque la seule raison de son salaire et elle trouvait le moyen de lui faire boire du jus de chaussettes!

Sonnerie stridente. Nouvelle grimace. Le téléphone. La pire invention moderne tant que les onzes coups du matin n'avaient pas retentis. Décroche.

- Oui?

- Je suis bien en communication avec Hermione Granger?

- Il semblerait, soupira l'intéressée en se rapelant que son assistante était aussi sencée décrocher la chose qui troublait son état comateux matinal.

- Parfait! s'exclama la voix féminine, apparament ravie. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos compétences et j'ai malheureusement une affaire à vous soumettre...

- Je vous écoute, grogna Hermione.

Cette gourde avait aussi oublié de lui laisser de quoi prendre des notes, chose expressement indiquées sur le contrat listant ses fonctions. Cette fois, dernière chance. Ouvre le tiroir. Calepin absent. Joker grillé. Bye bye boulot pour la nouvelle-ex-assistante.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler au téléphone. J'aimerais mieux vous rencontrer.

- C'est dans le domaine du possible. 15h, square Grimmaud. Cela vous convient-il, miss...

- Weasley. Virginia Weasley. J'y serais. Et si vous souhaitez vous "rencarder" sur l'affaire en question, jetez un coup d'oeil à la une de la Gazette de ce matin. Bonne fin de matinée Miss Granger.

Et sans saluer, Hermione raccrocha. Procéder avec méthode. Toujours. Dans l'ordre. Virer la secrétaire. Téléphoner au journal pour remettre l'annonce. Ramener Goyle à sa mère. Elle haissait ce vieux bouldogue gateux, puant et totalement stupide qui noyait ses tapis sous des mares de bave. Se rendre square Grimmaud et acheter le journal en passant. Elle sourit. Rien de meilleur que l'organisation planifiée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_LA MORT TRAGIQUE DE TRELAWNEY_

_Le professeur Trelawney, ancien ministre de la santé et célèbre pour ses recherches contre le cancer mais aussi pour son caractère fantasque et ses soirés mondaines exubérantes a été retrouvée morte ce matin à son domicile... (suite en page 6)_

Hermione fit la moue. La jet set, les peoples, le pire des milieux pour mener une enquête. D'expérience, elle savait qu'ils avaient tous des choses à cacher et que cela ne serait pas simple. Et elle détestait ce milieu par principe. Mais elle n'avait pas d'affaire intéressante ces derniers temps. L'occasion de mettre ses talents de limier à rude épreuve. Elle adorait les défis.

Elle referma son long manteau, s'assit sur son banc favori du sqaure Grimmaud, en face du numéro 12. Il habitait là. Elle avait toujours le même noeud au creux de l'estomac en regardant cette porte. Sirius... Elle sortit une longue cigarette fine et l'alluma. Elle tira une longue bouffée et regarda la jeune femme rousse qui se dirigeait vers elle. Petite, une épaisse chevelure ondulée, l'air d'une vierge innocente. Beurk.

- Hermione Granger? demanda celle-ci d'une voix cristalline.

" Et c'est parti..." pensa-t-elle sans un grognement intérieur.

A suivre...

Hermione a un caractère assez bizarre dans cette fic pour le moment mais il y a une raison... Chuuuuut vous saurez un jour si vous me motivez à continuer (chantage chantage)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Coucou tout le monde! Je m'ennuyais profondément cet après midi alors plutôt que de réviser mon oral de français (utile), j'ai décidé d'écrire ce petit chapitre (inutile mais plaisant) donc je poste pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Merci le françaaaaaaais! Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2**

Elle observa l'espèce de chateau qui se dressait en face d'elle. Une jolie baraque. Le professeur avait toujours vécu dans un luxe extravagant, ce qui faisait sa popularité dans le milieu people. La gravier crissait sous les pas d'Hermione et de Virginia et donnait des envies de meutres au détective. Elle aimait le silence. Le jazz. Le clapotis de l'eau. La voix de Sirius. Et elle détestait le bruit du gravier.

- Qui a découvert le corps?

Ginny observa la jeune femme qui laissait glisser ses doigts manucurés à la surface du bassin de la fontaine et lui parlait sans la regarder. Grande, une épaisse chevelure brune relevée en un chignon-banane, des formes généreuses mises en valeur par un tailleur sombre à la jupe fendue. Un long manteau noir qui flottait derrière elle. Des talons hauts. Des lèvres ourlées peintes de pourpre. Une femme fatale, froide et impressionante.

Elle avait posé des barrières entre elles dès que Ginny l'avait saluée. Cette dernière avait rapidement compris qu'elle ne devrait adresser la parole au détective que lorsque celle-ci lui poserait des questions. Le trajet menant au manoir s'était donc déroulé dans une silence assez pesant pour la jeune fille, Hermione regardant fixement devant elle, perdue dans un autre monde.

- C'est moi, cette nuit. Je suis descendue vers cinq heures à la cuisine pour me chercher un verre d'eau. En remontant dans ma chambre, j'ai vu qu'il restait une lampe allumée dans le petit salon. Je suis donc rentrée dans la pièce dans le but de l'éteindre et c'est la que j'ai vu tante Sybille allongée par terre. J'ai aussitôt vérifié sa respiration et pris son pouls mais elle était déjà morte. J'ai immédiatement appelé la police.

Hermione sembla se contenter de cette déclaration car elle hocha légèrement la tête et continua son chemin vers le perron. Ginny dut presser l'allure pour la rejoindre et arriver à sa hauteur avant qu'elle atteigne la porte.

- Mes chers amis flics ont touché à tout je suppose?

- Nous avons fait le maximum pour laisser le lieu en état et...

- Répondez clairement à ma question, s'il vous plait.

Le ton était froid et n'admettait aucune réplique. Ni agressif ni condescendant. Juste professionel et froid.

- Ils ont barré l'acces à la pièce et retiré le corps, c'est tout. J'avais donné des intructions, comptant déjà faire appel a vos services.

"Pas si bête que ça la petite sainte, elle peut peut-être servir à quelquechose" Elle observa le hall dans lequel elles étaient à présent. Luxueux, relativement tapageur. Une épaisse moquette vermillon, des tablettes en marbre portant des lampes à pompons, des miroirs à dorures, des lustres scintillants... Du clinquant d'un gout tout à fait débattable. Au détour d'un couloir, Ginny entra dans une grande salle a manger, la traversa et s'arrêta à l'autre bout de la pièce devant une porte vitrée barrée d'un ruban jaune porteur d'un "do not cross the line" bien significatif de ce que pouvait avoir vu la pièce qui se trouvait derrière.

La pièce était de taille moyenne, les murs étaient de pierre, une grande bibliothèque couvrait le mur opposé à la porte. Un buffet qui contenait vraisemblablement un nécessaire à apéritif, un cheminée, un canapé d'angle de cuir noir, une petite table sur laquelle était posée une lampe, à l'évidence une création contemporaine affreusement chère et affreusement laide du gout d'Hermione. Le parquet qui recouvrait le sol portait la trace du corps de la victime, la peinture blanche ressortant affreusement sur les lattes de bois sombre.

Hermione fit lentement le tour de la pièce. Un cendrier trainait sur la table, à côté d'un exemplaire de "Pourquoi j'ai mangé mon père", à l'évidence lue par quelqu'un au vu du marque page qui en dépassait. Une étole chatoyante pendait sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé. Des fusils de chasse croisés brillaient au dessus de la cheminée. Sur le manteau était posé un verre à moitié plein de tequila. Un autre verre était posé sur le buffet. Le fond de la pièce présentait deux portes, encadrant la bibliothèque, sur les deux murs opposés.

- Où mènent ces portes?

- Celle de droite donne accès à la véranda et celle de gauche donne sur un corridor qui mène à la salle de réception, mais ce corridor compte plusieurs autres portes. Les pièces communiquent beaucoup entre elles.

- Hum, dommage, analysa Hermione doucement. Quand pourrais-je voir les invités?

- Toutes les personnes susceptibles d'avoir été seules avec ma tante vous attendent dans le grand salon.

"Décidemment! Ma prochaine assistante sera rousse! J'espère que "toutes" ces personnes sont pas trop nombreuses, il faut que je passe acheter des cigarettes avant de rentrer."

Tout en réfléchissant au bureau de tabac qui risquait d'être ouvert le plus tard dans son quartier, Hermione suivait Ginny qui la conduisit dans une grande pièce qui était elle arrangée avec le même manque de gout que le reste du manoir. Les murs était d'une teinte parme, le mur opposé à la porte d'entrée était recouvert de grandes fenêtres victoriennes encadrées de rideaux rouges. Les canapés et fauteils de velours étaient de la même teinte cramoisie, des grandes lampes halogène devaient apporter un éclairage tamisé agréable à la nuit tombée.

La jeune femme observa ses suspects qui s'étaient tus à leur entrée dans la pièce. Un vieillard avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en demi-lune discutait debout près des fenêtres avec un homme qui devait bien atteindre les deux mètres et qui était d'une corpulence assez imposante. Une femme au visage strict et au chingnon serré se tenait droite comme un piquet derrière un fauteil et la dévisageait d'un air peu amène. Sur un canapé se tenaient deux garçons roux en tous points semblables et qui ressemblaient étrangement à Ginny, un homme brun à lunettes qui affichait un rictus déplaisant et un autre homme homme aux cheveux presque blancs dont le visage n'exprimait aucune émotion si ce n'était de l'ennui. Enfin, les deux derniers fauteils étaient occupés par deux femmes, une blonde aux cheveux courts et une brune dont la tresse descendait jusque sur ses genoux.

- Je vous présente le détective Granger, la présenta Ginny.

Elle semblait être attendue avec beaucoup de bienveillance...

- Par qui on commence? lança-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastisque.

A SUIVREUH


End file.
